


Loki x Reader - Oneshot - Shirt and Tie

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Nothing explicit, some smut, tumblr oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Loki enters the room, struggling with the Earth attire known as a 'shirt', the reader offers a hand. WARNING: Some smutty stuff - nothing explicit





	Loki x Reader - Oneshot - Shirt and Tie

“Curse Midgardian garb –“ Loki muttered moodily as he strode into the where you were busying packing up the kit for the mission the team was set to be deployed on in just under an hour. You turned with a frown to see what could possibly be irritating him now, only to find yourself face to face with his bare pale – yet surprisingly toned – chest, a shirt hanging loosely around his shoulders.

“How do you even -?” Loki growled, tugging either side of the shirt around him, apparently searching for a way to do it up.

“There’s - there’s buttons.” You muttered, gesturing to the edges of the shirt. Loki glanced up at you with a dark scowl. “Look, they –“ You stepped forward as though to reach for them to show him, but you hesitated, thinking better of it. It was unlikely Loki would be particularly impressed by your aid and it felt… inappropriate – too intimate – to do up a man’s shirt for him. Instead you ran your hand through your hair nervously, clearing your throat and trying to make it not completely obvious you couldn’t keep your eyes off his exposed chest. The man was practically  _chiselled._  “They do up in the centre.” You managed out, your voice sounding slightly strained.

If Loki noticed how awkward you were being, he ignored it, now beginning to attempt the numerous buttons. “You’ve – uh –“ You could feel the lump in your throat and cleared it again anxiously, “you’ve misaligned the buttons.” You pointed out.

Loki growled in frustration, “Ridiculous – illogical – vexing -“ He grumbled, now starting to tug the buttons back open again.

“Haven’t you worn a shirt before?” You frowned incredulously, cutting short his mutterings before he could start a tirade of curses at earth and its choice of attire.

“I have previously  _magicked_  on suitable attire for this exasperating planet.” Loki growled, “I have never had to physically work the contraptions…” He growled, his impatience not aiding the labour of undoing the buttons.

“You’re going to break it.” You stated, observing how he wrenched at the buttons. You stepped forward without much though, batting his hands – much to Loki’s surprise – and taking their place.

The shirt was soft and smooth under your fingers – not any cheap department store quality and you easily undid the remaining buttons, allowing the shirt to hand lose again before you began to do up the shirt properly. You could feel the heat in your cheeks, only too aware where the bottom of the shirt rested over and careful not to let your hands brush…  _anything_. You swallowed nervously, knowing you were flustered enough as it was. “Do you – do you think they’ll ever allow you to use your magic again?” You asked conversationally, if only to spare your nerves in the awkward silence between you and the god. When Thor had brought Loki with him the last time he returned to Earth it had been a strict rule that Loki’s powers be withheld from the previous enemy of the planet. Thor had accomplished this by fashioning a device – two gold bangles that adhered tightly to Loki’s wrists – which acted as buffers to the trickster’s magical abilities. Your eyes flickered to the gold bracelets now, still unmoving from their place on his pale skin. Loki was basically powerless – well apart from the natural heightened abilities he gained simply from being a god.

“Would you?” Loki muttered dryly, not sounding like he particularly cared for the answer and barely noticing your lapse in concentration from your job.

“In time…” You murmured quietly, now pulling you attention back to the buttons under your fingers. “There.” You said, stepping back from him now, admiring your work, particularly where you hadn’t bothered to do up the last few buttons, so the long, smooth column of his throat was still exposed.

Loki glanced down, the long black strands of his hair falling forward across his face as he inspected it. “This is not the same as I remember it.” He muttered with a frown.

“Uh - well you – uh – you still need to tuck it in.” You pointed out and Loki furrowed his brow, “Uh - you know - into your – um - trousers.” You were struggling to keep eye contact, but you also didn’t want to glance down to the area in question either, knowing your gaze would automatically be drawn to a very specific area. You could feel the lump back in your throat.

Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation at the never-ending headache that was Midgardian clothing and began to shovel the bottom of his shirt under the waistband of his black trousers. You glanced away back to your abandoned packing, feeling it was inappropriate to watch, but still unable to comment, “You’ll crease it.”

“Excuse me?” Loki paused in his action to glance up at you incredulously.

You braved looking back at him, noting he’d paused with one hand still halfway down the side of his trousers. “You’ll crease the material.” You croaked.

“I  _really_ don’t care.” Loki growled with a humourless grin, gritting his teeth as he continued to wrestle with the material.

“You missed a bit.” You murmured, pointing to an untucked edge of shirt, not having bothered to look away this time.

“Do you wish to do it?!” Loki snarled.

You blinked in surprise at this snap and even the suggestion. “It’s just –“ You hesitated at the look on his face, then shook your head, knowing it would be pointless to try to explain yourself – especially when he was this irritable. “Never mind.” You mumbled, turning your back on him and returning to your previous work, grabbing one of the many cables still needed to be worked into your already full bag.

Loki sighed heavily in exasperation behind you, realising he’d managed to upset you. Normally he wouldn’t care for upsetting anyway – especially a useless Midgardain – but you’d actually been trying to help – something no one had done the entire time he’d been on this planet. You kept your head down though, trying to make it look like you were busy even if you really couldn’t remember what you were doing. “I apologise.” Loki said stiffly, making you jump slightly as you hadn’t heard him move up that close behind you.

You still didn’t turn, busying your hands with pulling pointlessly at some things in the bag in front of you under the guise of being busy. “Look, I – I just know how unhappy you are without your magic “ You tried to explain, your voice cracking slightly with nerves, “I just wanted to help so you – so you didn’t screw it up or anything…” You admitted.

“I highly doubt the state of my shirt makes that much of a difference.” Loki muttered, a hint of humour in his voice now.

“I know I just –“ You shrugged, dropping the wires. “I just wanted to help.” You confessed shamefully, eyes on the desk.

Loki was silent behind you for a moment and a part of you wanted to glance back at him to try and work out what he was thinking, but you kept your back to him. “Please.” He finally said, through what sounded like gritted teeth, “You  _clearly_  know what you’re doing with this…  _vexing_  attire,” He growled, then sighed, “Will you aid me?” He asked almost reluctantly.

You glanced back at him in surprise, not at all expecting the uncharacteristic request for your help. Your eyes flickered to the top of his trousers and you hesitated. “You know what - uh – you’re right, it’s fine as it is - no one’s going to see if it’s creased anyway, I-“

“Now you don’t want to help me?” Loki asked incredulously, arching an eyebrow at you, not having missed where your eyes had momentarily flickered.

“No,” You said quickly, “It’s just – uh – well you don’t even like people in your personal space.” You pointed out.

Loki took a step towards you and you shuffled nervously backwards, which made Loki raise a brow again in question. “You said yourself I cannot afford to compromise the mission.” He observed, “As to your presence, I think I can manage to bear with it…” He drawled in apparent amusement, “I have done so this far.”

You swallowed, running quickly out of excuses and your mind going relatively blank at the charming twist of him lips. “Uh – fine,” You yielded, “just –“ You edged slightly closer to the trickster, moving towards his side, deciding that was the safest place to start. Loki obediently moved his arms out of the way. You cleared your throat nervously, brushing your hair out of your face before finally grabbing the waistband of his trousers and pulling it slightly away from his body, using your other hand to shakily push a handful of shirt down past his waist. You were reluctant to slip your hand too low to try to smooth the material out completely - your current action already feeling too intimate. You kept your gaze directly ahead of you, the only place it seemed safe to look - unable to look Loki in the face, and too embarrassed to look down. You worked basically blind as you moved around the god, tucking in the shirt, pulling the material to make it straight, flinching each time you touched bare skin. It had become all too apparent to you that Loki wasn’t wearing any form of underwear - glad you were stood behind him when you found this out - your cheeks having burned excessively hot.

You stepped round in front of him now, chewing the inside of your lip at the remaining material that still hung out loosely from the waistband. “You – uh-“ You swallowed anxiously, your heart feeling like it was physically trying to pound out of your chest, “You can probably do – uh – that part,” You gestured a finger at the remaining shirt, “yourself.” You mumbled, cheeks warming again.

Loki’s cool fingers suddenly captured the hand you had been pointing with, tugging you so you couldn’t help but stumble back towards him. He bowed down to your height, so his lips were suddenly at you ear. “If you’re going to invade my space…” He drawled seductively, “I want you to invade  _all_ of it…” He had brushed aside the feelings of your earlier touches, despite the unusual pleasure they had given him, but  _now. Now_ your touches felt even more sensual thanks to the slow, nervous movements you made, teasing him relentlessly with how careful you were not to let your hand slip too far down his body. You were driving him to the point of madness and he wasn’t going to let it stop now.

His breath fanned over your skin, making you bite down harder on the inside of your lip as he now pulled your hand closer towards him, placing it at  the top of his trousers. You could feel the coldness of his skin radiating into yours and your eyes flickered up to his for the first time, not quite believing what he was saying. His green eyes stared back down into yours, seeming darker – warmer somehow – a look of almost… hungerin them that you’d never seen before.

He actually…  _wanted_  you.

Without breaking eye contact with Loki, you curled your fingers under his, so they now gripped the waistband of his trousers. You saw something flash in his eyes and a mischievous grin spread across his face. He leant in closer to you, his lips were once again at your ear. “I believe this shirt comes with a tie as well…” He murmured lazily, his lips grazing the shell of your ear, “Now, I may not understand it’s official purpose,” He growled lowly, his eyes promising something wicked, “but I’m sure I can come with some uses for it…”

**Author's Note:**

> So random idea after I saw a particularly… yummy… GIF set of Tom Hiddleston on here. Was going to be a imagine, then a drabble, then it became a oneshot haha  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
